btrproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Six Minute Doctor's Birthday
The Doctor and Guy arrive in Shorncliffe, intending to spend the afternoon having some rest and relaxation after the events in Townsville. Fighting off Autons and Nestene squids is sure to take it out of you, and so spending some time at a quiet beach somewhere seems like just the ticket. However, Guy hasn't told the Doctor the real reason why he wanted to come here. Guy has a plan. A secret plan. A secret plan involving a secret of the Doctor's. We all know the Doctor keeps secrets, but what could Guy have possibly learnt about the Doctor that has compelled him to want to follow the path he has chosen? In over a thousand years, there is a particular event the Doctor has rarely involved himself in. This year, however, he isn't going to be given a choice - it's his birthday, and Guy wants to ensure the Doctor has a good time. But will the Doctor manage to live to see his birthday? A certain "outer space robot person" might have other ideas... Crew Written by: Shizukana Eiga. Location Manager: Matthew Kopelke. Assistant Director: Scott Marshall. Photographed and Edited by: Witold Tietze. Music from "Silent Movie" Composed by: John Morris. CGI Sequences by: Matthew Kopelke. Executive Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Directed and Produced by: Witold Tietze. With Thanks To: The Sea View Hotel, The People of Shorncliffe QLD, The Makers of AlamDV2, Kathryan Fallon & Darran Jordan, The Federation. Downloads Plot Episode endings #The Doctor, having defeated the Dalek with his birthday gift from Guy, walks off into the sunset with his companion... Additional credited cast None. A Mildly Thrilling Cliffhanger.jpg|A mildly thrilling cliffhanger An Appropriate Purchase.jpg|An appropriate choice And Now For Something Completely Different.jpg|And now, for something completely different Assistant Director Scott Marshall (MK in Background).jpg|Assistant Director Scott Marshall (MK in background) Damn Banana Peel!.jpg|Damn banana peel! Do You Like My Weapon Of Choice.jpg|Do you like my weapon of choice? Don't Need That Any More.jpg|Don't need that anymore... Happy Birthday Greetings.jpg|Happy Birthday greetings I'm Missing A Bit!.jpg|I'm missing a bit! Kane Tries To Talk His Way Out Of Delaying Shooting While Down The Pub.jpg|Kane tries to talk his way out of delaying shooting whilst down the pub Kane's Disguise As A Box Is Not Entirely Convincing.jpg|Kane's disguise as a box is not entirely convincing... Location Manager Gets Strategically Out Of Frame.jpg|Location Manager gets strategically out of frame Matthew Tries To Explain The Plot.jpg|Matthew tries to explain the plot... More Guilty Thoughts.jpg|More guilty thoughts... Not Quite The Beatles.jpg|Not quite The Beatles... Running Like Rabbits And Ducking A Blast.jpg|Running like rabbits and ducking a blast The Kid On The Bicycle Wanted A Cameo.jpg|The kid on the bicycle wanted a cameo... Popular myths Things to watch out for... *This film features the first use of CGI in a BTR production. Executive Producer Matthew Kopelke had recently purchased the software package AlamDV2 and was keen to learn how to use it. Director Witold Tietze was more than happy for this film to be his learning opportunity, and as such the Dalek sequence was written into the script. Things you probably never knew... *While there was a basic script outline written in the week leading up to filming, the film itself was essentially improvised by the cast on the day. It was recorded with Director Witold Tietze giving his cast their cues and directions whilst the camera was running, and the actors responding in character. *The newsagent where Guy purchases his birthday supplies from was in fact shut, but it was blocked and filmed in such a way as to suggest that it was open, and Guy was merely closing the door when leaving. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who